


The Granola Fic

by hazywentz



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Holy shit why, I'm so sorry, M/M, Other, this is my legacy now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazywentz/pseuds/hazywentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves granola. But how can he express his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expose me

The Granola Fic

Dan lied in his hotel room with a bowl of granola by his side. God he loved granola so much. He could eat it for week(e)s at a time. 

The other guys didn't understand his passion for his sweet, nutty, love. He decided that bathing in the granola wasn't enough to show his love. 

He was going to b e c o m e granola. 

Kenny was down to help cause this fucker was just down for anything. Brendong and Dildo weekend were banging at the time so it was okay. 

Dan grabbed all the granola he could find and make one gigantic bar of it. Kenny helped to lube it up with some milk and shove it up his ass. It hurt, but he did it to feel the sweet granola inside him. 

It was then. 

Dan had become granola. 

His life was complete. 

This was it.

Dan had fulfilled his dreams of becoming the nutty granola he knew and loved.   
THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @passthegranola on Instagram made this chapter I'm blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tate for making this chapter bless up

The granola fic part 2: Its been week(e)s since dan has became the nutty granola. He's been loving every second of it. He feels like his life is complete, as if his life goal was to become granola. 

Kenny was happy to complete his friends life goal, and has been shoving granola bars and milk in Dan's ass everyday. Dan would always stay still and silent, just letting the nutty contents fill his ass. 

Brendong and dildo never noticed Kenny doing it cause they were frick fracking every day, but dan didn't mind. 

He was always afraid they wouldn't understand like kenny did. Today is the day dan is gonna cum out to the crowd at the concert. When they are done playing, he's gone a get of his drum set and run over to brendong and steal his microphone, then announce his big news. Dan was so excited as brendong was finishing the last song. 

As soon as brendong was gonna walk away, dan stole his microphone and started to talk. 

"I have some important news to talk you all. I am granogay, which means I'm attracted to gRaNoLa. I also have become GrAnOlA. I would like to inform you, that I take granola and milk up my ass everyday. Pls dont hate me for who I am !!1!1!11."

The crowd started booing making dan cry emo tears. As he ran off stage, Kenny followed. 

"Dan its ok. Want to shove granola up your ass to make it better?" 

Dan nodded as kenny picked up more granola bars and milk. Kenny lubricated the granola bars with milk, then shoved them up his ass. Dan lived a happy life with his granola filled ass. (Rip me) 

T h e e n d

**Author's Note:**

> JK please do it


End file.
